EG freinds
by Marina Stars
Summary: Twilight goes to the human word to visit her CHS friends just in time for the Spring Fling and coincidentally they all have secret crushes. (except for Sunset) Will the main 6 get asked to the dance by the ones they love? (Shippings: Fluttercord CheesePie AppleSpike Flashlight Raripants ButtonBelle Pipbloom Rumbaloo and other shippings) Cover art by CoNiKiBlaSu-fan! (NOW ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

**Hi there. I have curently hit a wall with chapter 11 so it may be a while till thats out. So in the meantime, I will be editing this and working on my other stories. So now here is the new and improved 1st chapter.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Equestria and Twilight, as usual, was inside her new castle absorbed in a book.

The book she was reading was a very interesting story about a creature who took over Equestria and a shy, yet brave mare who chooses to be his prisoner in order to save Equestria. And while she is his prisoner she begins to see the good in him and they become freinds, and are happy together until one day, it was the mares birth day and all she wants is to see the freinds she had left behind. It took a little convincing bit eventualy he brought her freinds to his land and lots of crazy things happened and he forced the mare to leave. But then during their seperation they realized they loved each other. And after a few days the mare, with the help of her freinds, travels to his land. But on the way they run into timber wolves and were eventualy seperated from each other. And right before a timber wolf pounced on the young mare, her true love saved her and her freinds. He then took them to his land and helped them recover.

And that was was as far as she had read. She continued to read as she was desperate to see if the mare would confess her feelings to the creature she loved.

Twilight continued to read and she squealed in delight when both of them confessed, and kissed!

"Wow this book is one of the best books ever!" She squealed as she finished the chapter. "Who wrote this?" She wondered aloud as she looked at the cover of the book and in fancy writing it said _'By Disney Fanatic' _"I have never heard of her before but man this is good." She sighed as she began the 18th and final chapter '_The Wedding' _

Twilight read for a wile till she was done. And when she finished she put it back on the shelf it had come from. "You kno that reminded me of 'pony and the beast' Fluttershy's favorite story. Mabey I should recomend this to her sometime." Twilight said as she scand the shelves for a new book to read. In an instant she found a sequel to the book she had just been reading.

"Wow a sequel? How could I have not known about these sooner?" She said as she looked at the book. As much as she wanted to read it she felt like taking a break. So she went to her throne room and looked around it a little. She saw the map she and her friends had discovered not to long ago then she looked up at the tree root chandelier her friends had made for her. She flew up and looked at some of the memories that were in the gems. The first one she looked at was an image of the day that cadence had visited and Discord had messed with them and pretended to be sick. She giggled slightly at that _Will he ever stop causing trouble? _ She thought to herself.

The next one she looked at was an image of the party Pinkie had thrown for her when she had first come to ponyvile. And the next one she looke at was an image of the day Pinkie had gone to the Mirror pool and made a hundred copies of herself.

"I really hope she_ never ever_ does that again" Twilight mumbled to herself. And after looking at a few more of the memories the flew down and began to head back to the library.

As she walked in she spotted a brown journal with her cutie mark on it. It used to have Princess Celestia's cutie mark but Twilight changed it

"You know it's been a while since I've visited my freinds at CHS. Mabey i can fit in a visit after the gala in a couple days" Twilight said to herself.

She levitated the book and a quil and began to write a note to Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

**Well I made this chapter longer than it used to be! I think you know what story I refrenced in this. Its obvioisly DF's Bride of discord. I really love that story and I just couldnt help it. If you have not read BoD i highly sugest you do. It inspired me to write fanfics and ship Fluttercord! Any way I hope to edit the next chapter and have it out soon! MS out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the edited version of chapter 2. I am glad I am editing before I continue.**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was walking throigh the halls of CHS with her magical journal in ker arms. She had just received a message from Twilight saying she would be visiting soon. Sunse was so exited to tell her freinds the great news.

She made her way to the cafeteria for lunch. When sje got there she bought her lunch and walke over to the table her freinds were sitting at, like always.

"Hey guys." Sunset smiled as she pulled out her chair and sat down next to Rarity.

"Hello darling." Rarity smiled at her freind.

"Sup Sunset" Rainbow said awesomely.

"Not much." Sunset replied while trying to keep a strait face till she announced the amazing news.

But before she could Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walked in with an announcement of their own.

"Students of CHS" Celestia began "May we have your attention please."

Soon all the students were silent and their attention was directed towards the sisters.

"As you know spring is coming up so we will be having our anual Spring Fling." Celestia announced.

All the students cheered in excitement.

"This will be a somewhat specail Spring Fling" Luna continued "As usual we will have a prince and Princess, but unlike the past few years the stiddents will nominate a few others to be crowned."

"We will have 6 nominies for Prince and 6 for princess." Celestia added. And more students cheered

"And we will have music provided by Vynl Scratch, and Multiple bands that were formed diring the high school musical show case/battle of the bands, including Rain Booms, Trixie and the illusions, and a new band, Musical Trio!" Luna announced.

Students cheered again as three students stood up. One was a girl with pink skin, light blue eyes, short light and dark teal hair, a sky blue shirt with a rainbow colored cloud with red yellow and blue misic notes under it, on the front. She also had sky blue pink colered capris and teal star shaped earings.

There were two boys one on each side of her, one had ivory white skin with jet black hair and datk blue eyes. He had a black shirt with a bright red guitaur on the front and dark blue jeans.

And the other boy had blonde hair, blue eyes and lime green skin. He had a red and white base ball shirt **(For those who dont know that is a shirt that is one color [in this its white] but the sleves are a different color [for this the sleves are red] sorry i did this in the middle of the chapter try to ignore it) **and on the front it had a bright red drum set and two drum sticks above them. He also had jeans.

After waving for a few seconds the trio sat down.

"But in order for us to do this everyone has to contribute in some way." Celestia added "You can volunteer for the Party planing committee and decorate, or you can help our lunch lady Grany smith bake treats, or help in any other way" Celestia finished

"It will be in two weeks wich gives you all enough time to prepare." Luna concluded "We hope you will all be able to attend"

And with that the two sisters left the cafeteria.

After the sisters left there was an uprpar of exotement. All the students began to talk about how exoted they were and who they should nominate and who the might go with.

The 6 girls were also talking amongst themselves about the dance

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh this Spring Fling is going to be amazing! Especially whith me incharg of decorations and most of the planning!" Pinkie exclaimed jumping up and down uncontrollably

"And the Rainbooms are performing! That means there will be awesome music!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"And I get to make amazing outfits for every girl here!" Rarity squealed.

"Well I have something else to announce that will add in to this excitement." Sunset smirked.

All the girls looked at her in anticipation, exited to hear what could possibly make this day better than it already was.

"Twilights sent me a message saying she is coming in a few days. And she will be staying here long enough for the dance!" Sunset revealed exitedly.

Pinkie leaped out of her seat in excitement "Twilights coming? This is going to be totally awesome I can't wait!"

"Well this is amazing!" AJ said in jer country accent

"This is going to be 20% cooler with Twilight around" Rainnow commented asbefore eating a bite of her sandwich.

The others nodded.

"This will definitely be amazing." Rarity smiled as she began to eat her food.

"I know right. Twilight always makes things better." Flutrershy aggread "Because the 7 of us are better together than we are appart." She fineshed as she began to eat her salad.

And all the others began to eat their lunches wile talking evey now-and-then. And eventualy fineshed and seperated foe classes.

"We need to start preparing for the dance girls" Rarity said as they left the cafeteria "Meet me at my boutique after school so i can get your measurements" Rarity said before she walked to her class.

All the girls smiled as they each walked in seperate directions for their classes.

* * *

Flach had heard the girls talking about Twilight coming to visit and that she would be there for the dance. He decided that he was going to ask her to go with him like he did for the Fall Formal.

He was exited for her to come so he could ask her. He began to walk to his own class as he thought about how mich fun the two of them would have together.

* * *

After Celestia's announcement people would be signing up to help decorate for the dance. The first student to sign-up was a boy with Poofy brown hair, orange skin and green eyes. He wore a yellx Hawaiian shirt and tan jeens.

He used to be head party planer at his old school but here Pinkie was in charge and he totaly approved of that. She was a super amazing girl with a super amazimg talent for planimg amd throwing parties, he planed on helping and mabey sjowing Pinkie how good of a party planner he was. The truth is he had had a crush on her since her and he wanted to show her what he could do, and he would not stop trying till he did just that.

* * *

So we all know Rarity designs dresses for the girls but someone else does tuxedos for boys. The best male designer at CHS was doing that. He was a charming boy with smoothe blue hair blue eyes and white skin, and he almost always wore a tuxedo to school. He is definately a very sophisticated boy. He was glad this dance was happening not only would he would get a lot of business, but he would also habe a chance to show Rarity what he could do. He sort-of liked her and wanted to show her how good he was, even if she was the better designer. Probably the best in the whole school.

* * *

There was also a new member on the soccer team with dark blue hair and light blue skin. He also wore a blue and yellow tee shirt and blue shorts. That was the wondercolts' soccer team uniform. He was one of the best players on the team. Bur he was nothing comparesd to Rainbow Dash, whomthe caprain of every team at CHS and best athleet in the city. He admired her a lot, not only because she was an amazing athlete but she was also very tough and courageous. He was hoping to ask to the dance but he was scared to. He might but if he didnt someone else would.

* * *

**Man that was hard to edit. But it was worth the effort. Now I need to sleep. So I will edit more tomorrow. You know I really love the changes I am making to this. It will definately improve the stoory alot. Thanks to those who have read so far. Please reveiw. Thanks MS out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here I the edited version of chapter three and four. I decided to combine them because they were too short when they were alone. So yah, enjoy.**

After lunch Rainbow had gone to soccer practice, even if she was so awesome she didn't need to. At he moment she was playing by herself against 5 other students. The rest of the soccer team was watching in awe as she tottaly kicked her rivals' butts.

She was currently winning by a land-slide! And she was going easy on her competitors!

The Rainbow haired girl scored goal after goal, not letting a single ball get past her.

In the crowd three of thw best soccer players, next to Rainbow Dash of course, were watching the game. One was a boy with very light blue skin, dark blue hair and green eyes. He was Soarin.

The other two were girls, one had yellow skin, orange and yellow hair and orange eyes. She was the one and only Spit Fire.

And the final member was a light blue girl with white hair and violet eyes. She was Fleet Foot.

And all three of them had the Wondercolt soccer uniforms, that are blue and yellow, on.

The trio watched in amazement as rainbow dash moved swiftly past her competitors and scored another goal.

Soarin admired Rainbow a lot for her competitive spirit, athletic abilities and jist her flat out awesomeness. He kind-of liled her a little, or alot, and really wanted to ask her to the dance, but he wasnt sure how to, or if she would even exept it. A girl as amazingly awesome probably wouldnt care about an average guy like him.

"Wow look at rainbow dash go!" exclaimed Fleet Foot. As rainbow raced across the field and scored _another_ goal.

"She is totally awesome!" said Spit Fire exclaimed as rainbow expertly played.

"I know right!" Soarin marveld. He coldnt take his eyes off the rainbow haired girl. He noticed how her hair some how shone in the sun. He was crushong in her so herd, he could barely stand it. What if he asked her to the dance and she declined? What if he told her how he felt and she flat out rejected him? What if... what if...

Soaron shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on the game.

Everyone watched the game til it was over rainbow had scored a yon of goals and her competitors scored nothing!

The crowd cheered for Rainbow Dash and her amazing awesomeness. All of them chanting "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" Over and over.

Rainbow smiled and waved at all of the students who had neen watching. "Thank you! Thank you!" Rainbow smiled and did a dramatic bow.

Then Rainbow dash started to leave the soccer feild when Soarin raced up to her

"Hey rainbow." He he called

"Hi Soarin" she waved as he caight up to her "What's up?"

"Well…I uh…wanted to…uh…" He paused. He was so nervous he could hardly speak. "congratulate you on winning the game there a minute ago. That was pretty cool." He said. _Come on why can't you just ask her to the dance _he thought to himself

"Oh thanks." She smiled.

They stood and stared at eackothr for a moment, unknowingly trapped in each others gaze.

And after a moment the bell indicating school was over rang breaking them out of their trance.

"Oh shoot I almost forgot I have to meet up with Rarity in a minute got to go bye!" Rainbow called as she ran off.

"Bye" he said under his breath disappointed at himself that he hadn't asked her.

As Rainbow ran towards Rarity's shop she thought about Soarin. He was a pretty cool dude, be was also nice, a good sport, and kind of cute... wait what? She hwas hoping that mabey at some point he might ask her to go with him to the spring fling. Sure she wasn't really into all that girly stuff like dances and dresses and obsessing over boys, but Soarin was as cool as she was, mabey even 20% cooler than her. It would be kind-of cool to go with him. _That will probably never happen. _She thought to herself_. Him and spit fire have been friends since who knows how long. He's probably going to ask her anyway. I dont stand a chance against her. _Rainbow sighed as she continued to head towards Rarity's boutique.

Soon Rainbow got to the boutique and went inside. She was the first one there so rarity started taking measurements on her. Rarity went to work as soon as she could.

* * *

Soarin was mad at himself for not asking Rainbow when he had the chance to. He really wanted to go with her but if he was too afraid. _Oh who am I kidding? She probably won't want to go with me, even If I do ask her. She is the coolest most popular girl in school. She won't want to go with an average guy like me. _ Soarin thhought. He sighed and walked home to his house.

* * *

Pinkie had starting her decorating and had made some progress there were streamers everywhere lots of balloons and she was currently putting up the disco ball.

"This is a lot of work and this ball is extremely heavy." she panted as sh struggled to keep her balabce "Maybe I should have waited to do this when the volunteers got here." She held the ball up as long as she could but the ladder started wobbling and she felt like she was going to fall of when suddenly someone stedied the ladder she was on.

She looked down to see two boys one had orange skin poofy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt and light brown jeans with a sandwich, that looked kind of like an acordian, on one of his pockets.

The other boy had light blue skin and darker blue hair. He wore a white shirt with some ballon animals on the front, and blue jeans.

Pinkie smiled at the two boys, she had never really seen before.

"Thank you" Pinkie called down to them

"No problem." The Brunette replied as he walked off only to return a few seconds later with another ladder wich he put next to the one pinke was on. He proceded to climb up and help her get the disco ball in place.

"Thanks so much for helping me" Pinkie smiled "

You know I know everyone here but I dont really recognise you." Pinkie said

"Oh well, then let us introduce ourselves" The blue boy said "I am Party Favor" he introduced himself

"And I am Cheese. Cheese Sandwich" the orange one said a bit dramatically.

"Oh my gosh! New-people-means-new-freinds-and-parties-and-fun!" Pinkie said really fast "Are-you-going-to-help-with-the-Sprimg Fling? Are-you? Are-you?" She asked extremely fast while getting up into Cheese's face.

"Yah. Thats what we are here for! To help with decorating for the spring fling!" Cheese answered like he under stood exactly what she said. But Party Favor wasn't able to keep up with the hyper girl's words.

"Oh great!" Pinkie squealed excitedly "We can all start tomorrow! But right now I need to go!" Pinkie smiled. A few seconds later the bell indicating school was over rang. "See yah later!" she called as she ran out the door.

She ran as fast as she could so that she could avoid the traffic of the halls.

Pinkie ran so fast and she wasn't looking where she was going so she accidentally ran into a wall.

"Ow! You big meanie wall!" she exclaimed angrily "You need to get out of peoples's's's way!" she frowned and stared at it for a moment before she started giggling. "I'm talking to a wall!" she chortled.

After Pinkie calmed down she started skipping away while humming and she did it all the way to the shop.

When she was almost there she saw Rainbow walking in. Pinkie hurried to he boutique and went inside to see Rarity at work, measuring Rainbow Dash.

"Hello darling." Rarity called when Pinkie walked in "I'll do you next, for now take a seat."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said as she plopped down on one of the couches.

Rarity continued with Rainbow and Pinkie eventually got board so she pulled drumsticks out of her hair and started tapping them on the table in-front of her and patiently awaited her turn.

* * *

Apple Jack was helping Granny Smith make some pies after lunch. They were for tomorrows desert at lunch. The two of them had already made 2 dozen pies most of them had been baked but some were still waiting. AJ ad Granny Smith were putting some of the unbaked ones in the ovens.

Then they began to roll out more dough and prepared more pies. they had a few more ready and then the bell, indicating the end of school, rang.

AJ gasped as she remembered what she was supposed to do.

"Oh granny I almost forgot I have to meet up with Rarity in a few minutes I need to go." She explained "yall don't mind do ya?"

"Oh I don't mind you go hang out with your friends." She smiled and patted AJ's back "I've got it covered."

"Thanks granny." AJ called as she ran out of the kitchen.

She made it out of the school and headed to Carousel Boutique and half way there she bumped into Flutter Shy and Sunset.

"Hey girls." AJ smiled as she walked up to her friends.

"Hi AJ." Sunset said back

"How are you

They all walked to Rarity's shop and saw Pinkie go in. Then they all walked in and sat next to Pinkie and waited to have their turns.

* * *

After lunch Sunset was walking down the hall to the main entrance.

She was still a volunteer to show new students around, because even if she proved she was good, some of the students still talked about her past... Mistakes. Like she said before she wanted the new students to know the new her, before they've heard all the bad things about the old her. Even if students rarely talked about the past.

_My past does NOT define me. _She thought to herself. _Because my past is not today._

She told herself that very often it always helped her when she worried about her past.

Even if the students at CHS didn't she would still do this. She enjoyed making new friends and getting to know all the new students at CHS, just like Pinkie Pie.

She continued to walk a little until she arrived at her destination.

At the front doors there was a strange boy who seemed different from every other person in the school. He had grey skin with grey-ish black hair, a brown shirt with yellow sleeves red pants and mismatched shoes. Those were some of the odd things about him. But his most... uniqe trait was his yellow and red eyes.

_I wonder what he wouls look like in Equestria. _She thought as she walked up to him.

"Hi I am Sunset Shimmer. I am here to show you around the school today." She explained happily.

"Okay." he said a little nervously. "Lead the way."

"CHS is a great school" she began "We are all accepted no matter what our differences are."

_Shure that's what they all say _he thought to himself.

"I should know I am a pony from an alternate world plus I turned into a raging she demon at the fall formal a while back." She mumbled to herself. _Past is not today. _She thought again

"What did you say?" he asked. He heard her say something but couldn't really understand it, even if he had really good hearing.

They walked for a while and sunset pointed out important rooms like the library and some of the different class rooms.

"Here at CHS we do things that help us improve out talents." Sunset said proudly

"Okay, so I'm allowed to pull pranks?" He asked somewhat excitedly.

"Only if you want detention." Sunset answered

"You said the students here get to do things that improve their talents" He pointed out

"You talent is pranking people?" Sunset asked

"No of course not." He exclaimd "My talent is causing chaos!" He said proudly.

"Well you can do that, but you'd get detention for it." Sunset told the strange boy

"What is it with you people an detention?" He asked with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"I don't know" Sunset shrugged "But I do know that my friends Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash pull pranks a lot. And they always end up in detention for it."

"Well that stinks." He frowned

"Well we have to abide by the rules." Sunset smirked. "Or else you get turned to stone." She teased

"Wait WHAT! You said detention before!" He freaked out

Sunset burst out laughing and almost fell over "I'm kidding! Twilight only does that type of thing when it is completely necessary."

"Well Twilight sounds like a horrible person." He muttered

"she isn't horrible. She is actually the princess of friendship. And she has never turned anyone to stone before." Sunset smiled

"But you said..." He began

"I was kidding. You take things too seriously." Sunset laughed a little

"Do not!" He frowned

"Do to." Sunset smirked

"Yah, whatever" He mumbled _I just got here and I'm already being teased. By a GIRL! I hate this place. _He thought to himself.

Sunset continued the tour of the school while the boy followed her and listened boardly.

Then they passed the gym and Sunset stoped

"That's pinkie pie." Sunset pointed out as they looked through the windows in the doors. "She is decorating for the Spring Fling in two weeks!" Sunset imformed the new student.

"Okay" The bow nodded, even if he didnt reallt care, he was new here and didnt know anyone. Plus if the students at CHS were like the students ar all the other schools he had been to, he would probably leave before the dance happened. But even if he did stay long enough no girl in the world would even dance with him.

They continued their tour and when it was done he bent to look around and sign up for his classes that he would be taking while he was there.

Meanwhile Sunset went to one of the music rooms where she met up with Vinyl Scratch.

"Hi sunset." Vynly waved when sunset entered the room.

"Hi" she said back.

"What was it you wanted again?" Vinyl questioned her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me make a remix of a song, for my freinds." Sunset explained to the DJ girl

Vinyl nodded "Sure I'd love too. Let's get started right now!"

Sunset showed Vynly the song she wanted to re-mix.

"Thats an amazing choice for a song." Vinyl smiled.

"Great! Let the Remixing begin!" Sunset exclaimed.

After working on the song for a little while they had made some progress and it sounded amazing.

And after a while the school bell rang

"Well Vinyl this was fun, but I need meet up with my friends. Thanks for the help, see you later" Sunsetcalled as she walked out of the room.

"Bye" Vinyl called back

Sunset made her way out of the school and towards Rarity's Boutique

* * *

Fluttershy was leaving the school because the bell had rung not too long ago.

There were lots of students crowding the halls making it hard for the shy girl to make her way through. She eventually made it through the crowd but her leg got stuck. She did her best to get it free, when se did she fell back and bumped into somebody

"Are you okay" The student asked, from his voice she could tell it was a boy.

He reached out his hand and she shyly took it and stood up.

Now that she was standing she could see him clearly. He was a very unique kid. He had a brown shirt with yellow sleeves red pants and mismatched shoes, but she didn't really pay attention to what he was wearing, what interested her the most were his very unique eyes. They were yellow with bright red pupils.

An eternity seemed to pass when she locked gaze with him.

They stood there forever before Fluttershy snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry I ran into you" Fluttershy quietly apologized and hid behind her hair.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He smiled sweetly "I just hope your okay"

That caused Fluttershy to blush a little bit. "Yah, I'm fine" She said as she realized she was still holding the boy's hand. she let go of it slowly and blushed a little bit more.

"You sure?" He asked as he gently put hid hand under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him again.

Fluttershy nodded and continued to blush. She was hoping this boy didn't notice it.

"Okay then." He said as they made eye contact with each other again. He couldn't help but admire her big beautiful teal eyes. And she stared into his amazingly special eyes.

"I'm Discord, by the way" He said in a gentle tone with a soft smile on his lips. "What's your name?" Discord asked

"Oh I'm..." the rest was inaudible

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm..." This time it was quieter

"If I am going to know you name you are going to have to speak up." He said just the tiniest bit irritated

This time she just whimpered and hid behind her hair.

"Okay then don't tell me." Discord said crossing his arms in disappointment. then he got an idea "Maybe I can guess." he smiled

Fluttershy remained silent

"Well you seem really _really _shy." Discord observed "You have butterflies on your skirt" he paused and thought really hard. "The only thing I can think of is, Fluttershy." He thought out loud.

Fluttershy nodded

"You name is Fluttershy?" Discord asked

"Y-yes" She said very quietly

"Well it suits you very well" He smiled

"Really?" She asked as she looked back at him

"Yah" He confirmed "It does"

"T-thanks" She said as she blushed lightly, again. _Why is this happening? I've only known him for like two minutes and I barely know him so why do I keep blushing? And why do I feel all fluttery and warm inside? And why does the world seem to stop when I look into his amazing eyes? Wait... what?_ She thought to herself.

They both stood in silence for a moment before Fluttershy remembered where she was supposed to be going.

"Oh my goodness I just remembered I have to meet up with my friends right now." Fluttershy said as she began to walk away "See you around Discord." Fluttershy waved as she left the school.

he waved back and then also left to go to his house. _she seems... nice._ He thought as he walked

* * *

Flutters was heading to the shop when she ran into Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey Flutters" Sunset said when they saw each other

"Hi Sunset" Fluttershy smiled as they walked to Raritiy's boutique.

After a little while they bumped into AJ and the three of them went to the boutique.

They all sat and talked while waiting to be measured.

"So rarity what are ya planin for our dresses?" AJ asked.

"Well I'm not entirely sure." She said "But I have some really good ideas."

"Well knowing you they will be amazing." Sunset commented.

"Oh thanks" Rarity said happily as she finished writing down Rainbows measurements. "Pinkie your turn."

"Yay!" Pinkie squealed as she jumped in front of Rarity.

"Pinkie hold still." Rarity commanded the hyper girl.

"Sorry" Pinkie said as she tried her best to hold still.

After that rarity continued writing down Pinkie's measurements after that she did Fluttershy's AJ's and Sunset's. She would have to measure Twilight after she arrived.

After her friends left she started going through her designs. She had lots of options but she chose the best one for each of her friends.

"These dresses will be so magnificent." Rarity said to herself as she smiled at the designs she had chosen

She wanted to start sewing them but it was getting late so she would have to work on them later.

Luckily Sweetie Belle was with her friends at Sweet Apple Acers so that was one less thing to worry about.

* * *

**Fluttercord is supreme shipping! Let it live on forever! I am waiting patently for Disscord to appear in S5, and (Spoiler alert) He will come in episode 9! I know that because episode 9 is the 100th episode of MLP and Hasbro said Discord would be in it! And in one of the sneak peaks for that episode had Fluttercord in it! I am so exited! But I have to wait three weeks for it. Unless they count the EG movies as episodes, Then the 100th ep would be episode 7! That is unlikely but still possible.**

**And no I do not ship Pinkie and Party Favor. I prefer CheesePie. Its almost as cute as Fluttercord! I still wanted to include Party favor because he could really make a good contribution to the spring fling. I mean come on that guy pulled balloons out of mid air and in like two seconds he built a bridge that ponies can walk on, and he didn't even use his horn! That is Impressive! **

**I think I will have sugar bell help make treats for the Spring Fling and thise two can go to the dance together! **

**BTW I don't really like Big Mac that much so I decided to just leave him out. Sorry :( **

**Hope you enjoyed. And May the Fourth be with you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well this story has been gathering dust for a little while. I have not edited a chapter for more than three months . I've mostly been working on my other stories 'New Fairy Tale' 'Pony Bride' 'My Little Aladin' and the first book of my new 'Chaotic' series I kind of like writing those more than this.**

**yah so bla bla bla stuff lets get to editing.**

* * *

All 6 girls had left Rarity's boutique and were heading home for the night.

AJ walked home to Sweet Apple Acers. The sun would be setting soon but there was enough time to pick some apples.

AJ looked around the farm and saw Apple Bloom making a game with her chores, like always, and was doing it with her BFFs Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo (Who were sleeping over) and Babs Seed who was visiting from Manehattan.

Babs was a orange-ish brown-ish colored girl with short pink hair that would occasionally fall over her eyes. She had a white and red baseball shirt with a pair of scissors on the front and blue shorts.

AJ smiled at the four working together and having fun.

The four of them worked fast and were clearing trees in no time.

Somewhere else in the orchard, not far from where she was working, she saw Big Mac who was working ad hard as ever.

AJ smiled at how happy her family was and as long as they were happy she was happy.

AJ worked for about a half an hour before Granny Smith called them in for dinner.

"Come on girls dinner" Apple Bloom called as she ran to the house in the middle of Sweet Apple Acers.

AJ and Big Mac also made their way to their house.

They got in and helped Granny Smith bring in everyone's dinner. Granny had made them all some veggie salads and toast with Zap Apple jam on top.

All of the teenagers, and granny smith, Sat down to eat and talk.

"So how was school Halfpint?" Granny asked Apple Bloom

AB somewhat ignored her nick name "It was good" AB said before she took a bite of her salad

Her friends, and cousin, nodded in agreement.

"What about ya AJ?" Granny asked

"It was pretty good. My friends and I will be preparing for the Spring Fling for the next few weeks." AJ smiled as she ate her salad.

"Was your day good Big Mac?" Granny questioned

"Eyup." Big Mac nodded.

"That's good" AJ comented.

They all continued to eat 'till they were done.

When AB and her friends were done they got up.

"We're gonna go ta bed." AB called as the four girls went up the stairs

"Night yall." AB called before entering her room.

"Goodnight!" The other three called at simultaneously before closing the door.

"I'd better be gettin' to bed too." AJ said as she stood up and went up the stairs to her room, changed into her PJs and went to bed

* * *

When pinkie got home she talked with her older sister Maud while drawing out her ideas for the spring fling and eating whipped cream all at the same time.

"Then I met these guys named Cheese Sandwich and Party Favor and they are also party planners! I think Cheese is sort of cute kind of cute and I cant wait to see him again tomorrow!" Pinkie had ben telling Maud about everything she did that day and had been talking for a while.

"Your day sounds great Pinkie. It sounds like you like Cheese Sandwich" Maud said in her usual monotone voice as she played with her pet rock, Boulder.

"Yah he is pretty nice" Pinkie replied as she continued to plan the spring fling. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Maud answered

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that!" Pinkie said happily while giving her sister a hug

"Thanks" Maud said while returning the brief hug.

The two then got some dinner and talked for a while

After a few hours of mostly pinkie talking, both sisters decided to get some rest.

Pinkie put on her PJs then grabbed her stuffed alligator Gummy and jumped into her bed and soon fell asleep, in what looked like a _very_ uncomfortable position.

* * *

After Fluttershy left the boutique she went to the Canterlot Animal Shelter to take care of her animal freinds.

She worked hard to clean all of their cages, feed every last one of them and play with some.

After she made sure they were all taken care of it was really late so she began to head home. It was getting dark but there were street lights on to light her path.

When she got home she was tired from her hard work of taking care of the animals and the long walk home that she forgot to eat.

She had her PJs on and was about to go to bed when her stomach started growling.

"I guess I forgot to eat." Fluttershy said to herself as she went to the kitchen.

She grabbed out some ingredients and made a cucumber sandwich. She sat at her kitchen table and ate her sandwich.

After she finished eating she went up to her room and crawled into her bed.

As she lay there she thought about the things that happened that day. Specifically Discord. He was different from everyone she had ever met. His eyes were so amazing and he seemed so nice.

"I hope I get to see him again" She said to herself as she curled up under her blankets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rainbow was walking home kicking her ball all the way there thinking about her day.

When she got home she ate her dinner and did all her homework even though it was boring. After she finished she had nothing to do so she shredded on her guitar. She liked it when she got the ears tails and wings. _I was already awesome and now I'm even more awesome! _She thought to herself. After shredding for an hour she got her pajamas on and went to bed.

* * *

Sunset went to her house and she was doing her homework while eating.

After she finished she had nothing to do so she just lounged on the couch and looked at some magizines till she went to bed.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Rarity was working on dresses for her friends and she made some extra dresses for the boutiqe. Hopefully girls would get dresses from her.

She was working on her dresses and she had lots of designs that she needed more fabric for especially for her friends' dresses. She was running out wich almost never happened. She went to go get fabric and thread and other supplies for the dresses.

Rarity was walking around rhe store trying to find what she needed. She was looking off to the side not payong attention to where she was going and she crashed into someone. She fell onto the floor and dropped the fabric and supplies she had been holding.

"Well thats one way to make an introduction." A boy with white skin and light blue hair said offering his hand and helping her up "I didn't see you there miss."

"Oh no it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Rarity responded.

"I wasn't looking where I was going either so it's not your fault." He insisted while picking up the things she dropped. "I take it you are getting these to make something."

"Yes I have a lot to do, I have to make dresses for my friends and then extra dresses for girls at CHS." Rarity answered.

"Oh you must be Rarity if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You make the dresses for the girls for school dances your the best designer on the school. Every one knows who you are." He explained. "Oh I'm Fancy Pants by the way."

"You do suits for the boys richt?" she asked. He nodded

"Well that means we both have a lot to do and…"

"Forgive me for interrupting miss Rarity, but I was thinking maybe we could work together to get our stuff done faster." Fancy pants sugested.

"Shure that would be nice." Rarity smiled

"Well then let's get started." Fancy Pants said crying her things.

"Let's" she said batting her eylashes.

They went to get the rest of the matirials they needed and went to the boutique to work.

* * *

AJ's day was same as the day before she helped granny bake pies and helped her freinds with whatever they needed help with.

* * *

Pinkie was getting ready to decorate with the PPC *Party Planning Committee* volunteers. She had gathered lots of supplies for the decorating. She had everythin set out and ready for twhen the voulenteeres arrived.

When they came in they all got to work and Cheese and Party Favor, who brought his girlfreind Sugar bell with him, all began to talk and plan the music and decorations.

"So if we put this here..." Cheese said

"Oh, then we can also put this over there..." Pinkie said exitedly

And this would be great..."

"Over there!" Pinkie finnishing Cheese's scentence.

"Absolutely!" Cheese said befoe both set out to d the work and set up decorations where they had aggreed to put them.

"Cheese!" Pinkie smiled "with your help his dance will be totally…"

"Epic?" He asked

"Yah!" Pinke beamed.

The duo continued to work, faster and harder than anyone else.

The décor was coming together fast with the two party planners and they were almost done in no time.

* * *

It was Wednesday so Fluttershy was passing out flyers for the Canrerlot animal shelter she was unsuccessful because everybody just pretended she was invisible, ignored her or mocked her.

She was about to give up on trying to get volunteers. And when someone threw an empty soda can at her head she slid against the closed portal allowing the flyers to slip out of her arms as she sat down and cried into her arms.

"Hey Fluttershy. Why are you crying?" A freindly vouce asked

Fluttershy looked up and saw Discord standing over her his hand out for her to take so he could help her stand up. She dried her tears and softly smiled at this kind gesture. She shyly took his hand.

When she was standing she hid behind her hair.

Discord chuckled she was so adorable when she did that.

"Who are you hiding from?" He teased as he turned her head to face him. He saw a ligjt blush on her cheeks and he continued to smile at her.

"So what are you doing?" he asked her

"I'm just passing out flyers for the animal shelter. They need more volunteers to help with all the animals I haven't had much luck though." She replied quietly.

"Well I'm not great with animals but I would like to volunteer." He said looking at pne of the flyers she had dropped

"Really!?" She exclaimed and without thinking she threw her arms around Discord in a hug.

"Shure it sounds kind of fun." He awnsered while she hugged him.

When she realized what she jad been doing she quickly let go and hid back behind he hair so he wasnt able to see her adorable blush.

"Here" she said handing jim a paper whil still hiding. "All you need to do is fill this out and turn it in and you are a volunteer." She explained. She was so happy someone was finally signing up and even happier rhat it was him.

He took the paper "Easy enough"

After he filled it out he handed it back to her and she took it and both locked gazes for a second. He starred at the beautiful girl. He secretly liked her, even if he had only met her the day before. He could just tell she was so sweet and kind. She had a specail inner beauty he had never seen in anyone ever before. That was one reason why he was signing up.

Well I cant wait to get started." Doscord smiled softly.

She smiled "Cool."

Then the two of them talked for a little while before he helped her try to pass out flyers but students kept ignoring them. Hey at least they tried.

* * *

Rainbow had soccer and she continued to kick butt at it like always. So she just did what she always did so nothing new.

* * *

Sunset didn't really have anything to do so she was helping pinkie with decorating and she saw her and a boy talking and working together to decorate it looked like they were having fun. She smiled and went back to he work.

* * *

**Finally this chapter is done. I would have died if this was any longer. I honestly couldnt really do anything about the last too. I'm so tired I lack toe creativity to improve those two.**

**I want to just get this story out of the way for now, I love it but honestly I have so much more to do. **

**Till next time MS out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I have decided I am going to finish editing the rest of these chapters before I continue any of my other stories or else this will never get done. This may take a while though...**

**Actually after the 3rd movie come out rhen I wont update till this is done. That way you wonyt have to wait a month for nothing.**

* * *

The next few days were the same as always Rarity would make dresses with the help of fancy pants, AJ would do lots of work and sometimes help Pinkie Pie who mostly worked with Cheese to decorate for the dance, Flutters would take care of her animal friends at the animal shelter with the help of the new volunteer, Discord, Rainbow would do soccer and be awesome still wishin for soarin to aske je to the dance, Sunset would help all her friends that needed help and worked on the song with the help of Vynil

Then one day while the main 6 were doing their weekly band practice. Tjey were playing some songs Fluttershy had written and were all rocking out having a good time. During this Sunset noticed her book vibrating so she stopped and walked over to it. All her freinds followed afrer setting their instruments down.

Sunset then opened the book and read it aloud.

_'Dear sunset,_

_I thought that I should just let you know that I plan on coming this afternoon. Meet me by the portal when you are your school stuff._

_Your friend,_

_Twilight'_

Every pony cheered

_"_Oh my gosh! Twilight is coming today! We should have a sleep over!" Pinkie said hyperactively.

"Yah, that would be fun." Sunset smile

Everybody gave random agreements to that.

"Well now I can also get measurements for he dress for the dance I must finish her dress by the end of the week". Rarity said mostly to herself

"This is going to be the best week ever!" Pinkie squealed jumping up and down

"Whoa calm down sugar cube it's not like she hasn't come before." AJ said to Pinkie

"I know! But It's going to be so amazing having her back!" Pinkie jumped up and down some more.

"Theres no use trying to calm her down." Rainbow laughed. "She's just too exited."

Every one else befan to laugh a little as well.

"Come on, let's finish practice then we will deal with Twilight's arrival." Sunset suggested. The other 5 nodded and picked up their instruments then they began to play again.

* * *

The 6 girls were waiting by the portal for Twilight to come. The 6 were doing their homework for the day and when they were finished they found ways to entertain themselves.

Flutters was brushing her 'Angel' bunny's fur and fluffing his tail but she was lost in thought. She had seen Discord at the shelter almost every day and all the time at school. She had had so much with Discord. She loved talking to him. He was so easy to talk to and she just felt like she could be herself when she was with him. Though she couldn't explain it when she was around him she felt all fluttery inside for some reason. She loved all the unique qualities he possesed and his amazing sense of humor.

_Wait why? Why do I feel like this, why do I like him so much? Why can't I get him out of my head? _She asked herself a million questions about how she felt about him. She was getting more confused every minute she thought about Discord._ Do I have a crush on him? Wait no I can't, I cant have a crush on him. Fluttersy you remember what happened last time you had a crush on someone? He used it and played a mean joke on you for his own amusement. He toyed with your emotions. You don't want it to happen again it can't happen again. You can't let it happen again, not with discord or anyone else._ Flittershy told herself. Though sihe tried not to think about her past it always cameback to her. She didnt want to be hurt like that again. Not by Discord nor anyone else she couldnt go through it again. _But what if he's different. He could be different from other boys... This is hard._

Rarity was painting her nails with a shimmery purple polish. She was thinking through her plans for her friends' dresses. She was almost done with them thanks to Fancy. Of course there was still a few finishing touches needed for the 6 dresses but she had a lot to do for Twi's when she got there. It would be hard but with Fancy's help she can pull it off before the dance. Speaking of the dance… _Why haven't any of us been asked? We are the most popular girls in school but none of us have been asked! What's up with that? Or have they been asked and didn't tell me? No they wouldn't do that… Would they? Probably not. _Rarity continued painting her nails and thinking about dresses.

AJ was just sitting doing only thinking about apples, and the deserts she ha helped her granny smith bake for the spring fling.

Pinkie was climbing the statue over and over in weird and different ways and also thinking about her party companion Cheese. He was an epic planner and really fun to hang out with. He was almost as crazy as she was sometimes. Well she is crazy 24/7 him not so much, but he still gets hyper at times. Pinkie enjoyed having another profesional party planer around they had a lot done and they always found ways to improve their plans. As pinkie was climbing she slipped a little and almost fell because she somehow forgot she was climbing the portal.

Rainbow was throwing her ball into the air and catching it over and over trying to clear her head. Soarin had talked to her again today but didn't ask her to the dance. _Why?! Why is this bugging me so much? I hate this type of girly stuff! Why am I obsessing over some boy?! I mean sure he's a great athlete and all but I mean come on I am just being pathetic! I don't need a boy to ask me, I don't need to go at all! _She screamed at herself. _Well I do kind of have to because it's a school dance and I want to hang out with my freinds . Plus the Rainbooms will be performing and they can't perform when a member of the band is missing… unless that member is Twilight._ Rainbow was thinking so hard she didn't catch the ball and it hit her head.

"Ow." She said even though it didn't hurt she was just surprised by the hit.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked Rainbow.

"Yah I'm fine." She answered.

All the others stopped thinking about plans and preparations and stuff and began to talk to each other.

"When will twilight get here?" questioned Fluttershy.

"Wasn't she supposed to be here a long time ago?" AJ inquired.

"Yah, mabey she got a little delayed." Pinkie suggested.

"I think so. I mean she is a princess and royal duties must come first." Rarity said.

Sunset nodded "I'm pretty sure that's it."

After waiting a few minutes longer there was a bright flash and Twilight and Spike came through the portal.

"Twilight!" the 6 shouted at the same time.

"Yay! You are finally here!" Pinkie cried "We have a lot to tell you and you have a lot to tell us! I mean at least I think you do because if you didn't then that would be sad that nothing new is happening in your world. It would be boring. Anyway we have a lot to tell you, or at least I do and…" Pinkie was cut off by AJ who covered her mouth.

"Pinkie you need to chill." Rainbow stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"Oki dokie loki!" Pinkie exclaimed "Let's go have that slumber party at my house again and we can talk there."

"Good idea." Twilight smiled.

"Then let's go before it gets dark out." Sunset said looking at the setting sun and rising moon. All the others nodded and started walking the direction of the Pie home.

* * *

**Pretty short. I still couldn doc anuythimg about it. PleaseIt was pretty good the way it was. Anyways review and stuff. Hope you liked this. **

**MS out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know I said I would wait till the 26th to do this but I just couldnt resist. I've just sortof felt a nee to finish redoing the chapters and continue on with the story. Yah so enjoy. **

* * *

The 6 were at pinkies house ready for their sleep over, but first they had to fill Twi in on what was happening

"Well the most important thing that will be happening while you are here is the school dance this weekend." Rarity began. "I have a dress in mind for you but I will need measurements first."

"Sure," Twilight nodded "I know more has jappened so what else?" She looked at her freinds

"Oh me! Me me me! I have something new!" Pinkie exclaimed shaking he hand in the air.

"Yes Pinke?" Twilight asked.

"There is a new super duper party planner who is helping me decorate for the dance!" She exclaimed jumping in the air in exitement

Twilight smirked "His name wouldn't by any chance be Cheese Sandwich would it?"

Pinkie looked at her. "Are you sure you aren't psych?" She asked.

Twi just giggled. "Im not psych. Ponies in my world also exist here. Like you. Before the battle of the bands a pony named Cheese Sandwich came to ponyvill to help plan Rainbow's Birth-a-versary." she explained "Although he accidentally took over. Everypony thought he was the best party planner in equestria. You got extreemely jelous and challenged him to a goof off" Twilight laughed at the memory. "Luckily all ended well. He even confessed that the reason he did parties was becaus you inspired him to."

"Oooh! Thats sooo cool!" Pinkie beamed

"Any thing else new?" Twilight asked.

"Well, me and another designer are working together to get outfits done for the Spring Fling." Rarity announced.

"Fancy Pants?" Twi guessed.

"You are correct darling." Rarity smiled

"Well what else do you know?" AJ inquired her freind

"You might hate me for this Rainbow, but if I am correct you like a boy... named Soarin." Twi smirked.

Rainbows blushed "How... what... your crazy!" She stuttered.

Rarity gasped "Soarin? That aewsome soccer player? I tottaly see why you like him"

"What? no! I dont like Soarin in that way!" Rainbow insisted though the blush on her cheeks was evident.

"Oh she totally likes Soarin!" Pinkie squealed.

"No I don't!" Rainbow yelled. The rest giggled at that.

"Any thing else?" Twi asked.

"Well, we had this thing called the Freindship games!" Rainbow said changing the subject "It was a little strange but for the first time in forever, we whooped Crystal Prep's sorry butt!"

"Wait Crystal Prep?" Twilight lit up a bit "Who's the principal?"

"Her name is Cadence." Rainbow answered

"There's a Cadence here?" She asked excitedly

"Yah, why?" Rainbow asked

"Cadence is my sister-in-law... in Equestria at least." Twi explained

"That explaines why_ she _attended Crystal Prep" AJ said in realization

"Who?" Twilight saked curiously

"You'r, I quote from your first visit, 'Twin sister who lives in the citty and has a ped dig named spike who looks just like that one'" Pinkie explained in a sortof confusing way.

"Ohhh, ok" Twilight smiled before turning to her shy freind

"What about you Flutters, anything new?" Twi asked

She quickly shook her head. "No ,nothing new for me." She lied. Flutters felt bad for lying but she was scared to tell them about Discord. She couldn't. Not yet at least.

Suddenly the door to Pinkies room opened

"Pinkie you're dinner is done ." Her sister, Maud, said in a monotone voice.

"Yay!" Pinks took the plate of... _Quesadillas _Maud had been holding. "Thanks." She calls as her older sister left.

When Twilight saw the cheesey food she screamed and hid under her blanket that Pinkie had provided for her

"You okay twilight?" Sunset who had been more quiet than fluttershy, asked in concern

"No! I'm not okay!" She exclaimed fom under the covers.

"Come on shugar cube they are just quesadillas." AJ looked at her weirdly

Before Twilight could reply Spike stepped in "She had a bad experience with quesadillas in her past."

"Mabey I should just order a Pizza" Pinkie decided and everyone nodded.

* * *

Evey body was asleep Pinkie was on her bed holding her stuffed alligator. The rest of them were on the floor sleeping in sleeping bags lickily they weren't on squeaky uncomfortable cots.

Okay mabey one girl wasn't sleeping. She had spike cuddled up next to her and was laying down. Lately she hadn't been able to sleep well. Not since she bumped into Discord. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. His unique eyes his sweet smile and almost everything about him. He was nice, sweet, flunny and was pretty good with animals even if most of them hated him for some reason. She wanted to tell someone but who could she tell who wouldn't over react. Rarity and Pinkie would end up telling everyone and the others, mostly Sunset Twilight and Spike, may know something about him that she didn't, something that would cause them to disapprove of him and keep her away from him. She didnt want that. That's why she hadn't told anyone

Flutters kept trying to sleep and eventually gave up as it was pointless.

She carefully got up and moved across the room. She made it to the door with out waking any body up. She quietly opened the door and slipped out.

She walked down stairs any to the back porch. She sat and looked at the twinkling stars and the bright full moon. She felt a cool breeze flow by. She breathed in as she closed her eyes. Then she let out jer breath. She was able to calm down a little, the breeze helping her relax.

She sat in silece for a little letting her hair blow in the breze she sighed at how relaxing it was for her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Someone asked

Flutters turned around and saw AJ standing in the door way. She shook her head "No I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" She questioned

"Just stuff." Flutters told her "Nothing important."

"If it keeps you awake then it must be at least a little important." AJ insisted.

"Its just personal stuff. I can handle it on my own." The shy girl sighed whith a hint of sadness.

"Okay. But if you need to talk to us we will always be here for you." AJ put her arm around her

Fluttered nodded "I know that. And I will come to you guys if I do need help." She told her

"I'm going to go back to bed do you want to come too?"

"I will come back inside in a minute."

AJ nodded and left leaving Flutters alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! One reason I wanted to do this now was because I was watching s5 Ep12(I think) 'Party Pooped' where we all found out about Twi's strang fear of quesadillas. I had to includ it! **

**Hopefully I am correct about CHS beating CP. I saw in one sneak peak Cadence and I was like 'Yes! Finally! Humanized Cadence!' I also saw Flur de lis there and so yah, she stays there and Gancy goes to CHS (in this world) and Rare and Fancy will one day get married! Not as aewsome as Fluttercord but still yay **

**Anyways, please reveiw! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow i'm close to being done with the re-do stuff! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit mean but, I just wantd this to happen. It sortof helps the Fluttercord relation progress.**

**Any who, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day the 7 girls were walking down the hall together. It was almost time for lunch and they were heading to the cafetiria.

On their way there was a bunch of students gathered in the hall around someone.

"You dont belong here!" They heard somebody shout.

"Why dont you go back to where you came from! Freak!" Shouted another

"What is happening?" Sunset asked "I thought this stuff didnt happen anymore."

"Me too." Twi stated. "Why are all these students picking on somebody."

AJ shrugged "I dont know."

"Me either." Rare sighed

"Mabey there is some new villain trying to get us to gang up on one student." Pinkie guessed

"Probably not." Rainbow told her "Why would someone even do that?"

"Well what do you guys think is going on?" Fluttershy asked even though she had a guess.

They shrugged. "Mabey they are doing it to someone who is different from them." Twi suggested

"That seems possible." Sunset aggreed.

The rest nodded. And Fluttershy knew of that was true... the thought made her sad

"You should leave this school. We dont want freaks like _you _here!" Another student yelled

"Perhaps we should stop this." Rarity suggested. They all nodded

"Come on." Twi said trying to squeze through the crowd. They just pushed her back and she bumped into the wall"Ow." she said rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Sunset asked helping her up

Twi nodded "I'll be fine, but we need to end this. Come on girls."

They all tried diferent ways through and all were unsucsessfull, but they kept trying. Flutters was the first to find a way through and eventualy got to the front.

She gasped at what she saw, she had bee correct, unfortunately. It was her freind, Everybodyand secret crush. Everybody was calling him names and hurting him. He was against a wall trying to protect himself and nlock out the mean words of haterd. It almost brought tears to her eyes, Shehow srudents would do this. She couldnt bare the sight anymore she had to do something and fast. So she did.

She pushed through the rest of the crowd and got in front of him to protect him.

"Stop!" She shouted. She tried her best to remember the stuff her freinds taught her about being assertive.

"Stop all of this NOW!" She shoited her quiet vouce dissapearing and a sense of confidence coming over her.

The students froze and stared at her, she had never shoired before

"Why are you all doing this? What did he ever do to you?" She asked angrily on the verge of tears "Arent we all Canterlot Wonder colts? Dont we accept others even if they are different? Isnt that what we do?" She defended him

"Why do you care?" A student called out

"Because I am a wondercolt. I dont judge people by the way they look." she stated. She could see the students were realizing she was right. "To be a wondercolt is to accept each other even if we are different. So leave. him. alone." She said that last part with emphasis to show she meant it.

The students began to walk away. Flutters turned around and helped him up. As soon as he was standing he hugged her.

"Thanks." He whispered as he let go.

She was blushing a little "Its what freinds do." She said with a small smile. Thpugh she wished to be more than friends

Flittershy shen noticed her 6 frinds walking up to them.

"Hey you did a good job!" Rainbow said patting her on the back.

"You are getting better at being assertive." Rarity complimented

"It was nothing really." Flutters told them

"Oh dont be so modest sugar cube. What you did was great." AJ said

"I'm with them." Discord said "I owe you one."

"No you dont. It was just me doing what i needed to do." Flutters insisted

"If you say so." Pinkie said. Althiugh it was kind of obvious what was happening.

"Do you want to come with us to lunch?" Sunset offered.

"Sure why not." He shruged casually, but on the insid he wa happy he would get to spend more time with fluttershy.

"Great lets go!" Twi said.

They began to walk to the cafeteria when Twi felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Spike who had been in her back pack the whole day so far.

"You know there is something familiar about him." He commented. Twi looked at spike and back at the boy walking side by side with Flutters.

"You know your right." she remarked "there is something familar about him. In a bad-ish way."

"I know, mabey you should keep an eye on him. We wouldnt want Flutters getting hurt." Spike said. Twilight nodded in agreement with Spike. The 7 girls continued to walk with their new freind following behind with Fluttershy as both talked quietly amongst themselves.

They were almost to the cafetirea when Twilight bumped into someone and looked up to see a pair of deep blue eyes. She bagan to blush a little

"We have got to stop bumping into each other like this." Flash teased like usual. Twi giggled a little.

"Yah we should." She teased back nudging him a little. She looked over to see her freinds waiting for her but all were all gigling at the smae time knowing what could come. "I should probably catch up with my freinds." She gestured towards them.

"Yah, uh I have a quick question before you do. Since your here, I was wondering, Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked with a hopefull look in his eyes.

Twi smiled she liked him alot and they had gone to formal together before so no problem with going with him again, is there? "Id love to go with you." She smiled softly before giving him a hug.

"Great." he said looking at the time "I've got to go. See you later." He waved as he walked off. She waved back.

"Hey look who got a date to the dance." Raritu said giving her freind a gentle nudge.

"Its great he asked you sugar cube." AJ told her freing giving her a pat on the back. The rest nodded as they continued to walk and eventualy made it to the cafeteria and sat at their usual table.

"So Flutters why dont you introduce us to your freind." Rainbow asked a bit catiosly.

"Why dont we introuduce ouselves first." Rarity suggested instead.

"Fine." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "The name's Rainbow Dash. Im the captain of every team at CHS most awesome girl here."

"Impressive." Discord remarked wirh a unnoticeable hint of sarcasm

"Im Pinkie Pie and I love to throw parties! I am the best party planer ever!" Pinkie squealed

"Wow cant wait to see you throw one." He replied

"Well, I am sortof planninf this year's spring fling so you can see then!"

Discord nodded

"And I am Rarity. Best designer at this school." She boasted a bit, not unlike rainbow

"Okay."

"I am Apple Jack." AJ said without telling anything about herself.

"Im Twilight sparkle."

"Okay." Discord was then srartled wjen a dog popped out of Twi's backpack.

"Hi i'm spike"

"Wow a talking dog!" Discord was surprised "Thays unusual but also chaotic." He remarked

Something about that comment pulled a trigfer hi Twi's head. It seemed sortof familiar.

"And I am Sunset shimmer." She was last to introduce herself and didnt feel like tellinf a fact about herself.

"Its nice to meet all of you." He smiled "My name is Discord."

Twilight, who had been drinking some water, accidentally spit it at Pinkie who was unfazed and continued with her cheerfulness . "What!" Both Twilight and spike said simultaneously.

"Did you say Discord?" Twilight asked.

"Yah. why?" He asked

"No reason." She quickly lied though she knew why.

Discord was master of chaos! He played tricks ond ponies and now there was one in both worlds?! At least he would most likely not cause trouble since Flutters was his freind there was a chance he could be evil. She definitely would have to keep an eye on him. Especaly when he was with Fluttershy.

Twilight wasnt the only one who knew of the Discord in the other realm. Sunset learned about him while studying the elements. But to find that he was also here... that was surprising.

She shrugged it off before talking with her freinds.

They all ate lunch for a little while Rarity was talking about designs Pinkie, about decorations and parties. Fluttershy who was normaly quiet talked is Discord a little still being shy. She seemed to enjoy their conversation.

After lunch was over they did what they needed to get done. They did fittings with Rarity, AJ and Twilight helped Pinkie decorate, Flutters and Discord took care of animals together, Rainbow did more soccer, Sunset worked with Vynl on the surprise for her freinds. They did their jobs and after socool went home.

* * *

AJ was walking to sweet apple acers when a certain Trendor came up to her.

"Hows the apple business?" He asked her

"Its gettin along fine." She told him not really caring about the conversation.

"Well that's splendid." He said

"Yah, so did you need something?" She asked wanting to leave him.

"Well i just came to ask if you would like to accompany me to the spring fling this week?" Trendor **(hoof mabey or would it be foot, I really dont know.)**

"Uhh... No im good i dont need a date." She rejected his offer.

"Are you sure?" He pressed on

"Positive." She said flatly

"Not even one dance?"

"No!" She nearly yelled she was tired of him asking her these questions. He would always ask her on dates and to actibiyies but she was not interested!. He was so obnoxious. She didnt like him at all but he kept bugging her. Why is he so obsessed.

He was about to ask something else but she stoped him "I have things to do so good bye." she said as she walked away.

* * *

Rarity had just finished some measurements fot Twilight when Fancy Pants walked in.

"Hello miss Rarity." Fancy pants greeted the girl

"Hello Fancy" Rarity smiled.

"Could I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, sure" Rarity replied, still continuing with Twilights measurements.

"Well, the dance is coming up..." He didnt notice but Rarity held back an exited squeal "And I was wondering... would you mabey like to be my date to it?" He asked nervously.

"Yes! Of course!" Rarity squealed exitedly befpre coughing and clearing her trroat "I mean of course I'll go with you."

He smiled "Great. I cant wait."

* * *

Pinkie was making some adjustments to decirations with cheese.

"This party is goung to be epic!" Cheese exclaimed

"Oh yah it will be!" Pinkie cheered. "Especaly since the two best party planners are workin together."

"Yah, hey I was wondering" Chese began

"Yes?" Pinks asked

"Would you like to come to the dance with me." Cheese asked her.

She jumped into the air with a blast of confetti coming from behind her "Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES!" She screamed.

"Thats great to hear." he said then she grabed him in a death hug. "Pinkie... i... cant... breathe!" He said about to pass out when she fanaly let go

"Oops sorry." She blushed a little. They began to laugh a little.

**I had to end this here for now. So hope you enjoyed please reveiw and keep an eye out for future updates. Bye**


	8. Chapter 7

**This was harder because I accidentally deleted the original so I had to completely re-type everything! Whatever. I dont care**

* * *

That night, the mane 6 headed back to pinkie's house for another sleepover. They planned on doimg sleep-overs every night... so long as pinkie didn't make any more quesidillas.

They all sat eating Pizza chatting about what had happened in school for them.

"Oh! I have something to tell all of you!" Pinkie exclaimed

"And what would that be darling?" Rarity asked thy haper active girl.

"Cheesy... I mean Cheese Sandwich, asked me to the dance" Pinkie smiled letting out a little squeal of happiness.

"Speaking of dates Fancy Pants asked me!" Rarity smiled happily. "The spring fling is going to be the best, what with some of us having dates and all the outfits I've made for you... It's qoing to be magical!"

"I'm happy for both of you." Sunset commented

"I aggree that it will be great." Twilight said thinking of hpw she would go with Flash for real this time. Not just a dance.

"I think some of you may get your own dates soon." Rarity said looking mostly at Fluttershy, but also at Rainbow

"So dod anyone else get asked?" Twilight questioned before taking a bite of he pizza.

"Well that _obnoxious _Trendor (Hoof/Foot) guy asked me." AJ groaned "But obviously I declined."

"Honestly AJ, if a cure boy like that gives you attention like that you should accept it." Raeity said with disapproval of AJ's choice

Apple Jack face palmed "How many times do I have to say this! I am npt interested in him! He is so obnoxious and annoying! I would rather drown in th ocean than dance with that guy." AJ replied angrily.

"Well if somepne gave me that much attention Iwould bask in it and accept it." Rarity retorted

"What if he had asked you and Fancy hadn't yet but you wanted him to? Would you decline?" AJ asked still angry with the regal girl.

"Well... no" Rarity said no longer wanting to argue. "Wait a moment, do you like someone and want him to ask you to the dance?" Rarity asked remembering wjat Apple Jack had just said.

"No, that was just an example" AJ awnsered truthfully.

"Ok" Rarity nodded.

And all of them continied to talk and eat.

* * *

**This Is probably the shortest chapter in the story. I dont know why... oh tah, I cut out the end of it becais this nolpnger has anything to do with the chaotic series I am writing.**

**Anyways see yah in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

**The final chapter of re editing! I am so exited to continue on with this story! And then Finish it. Sooooo happy! That also means I will only have 4 stories to work on. Still alot but not as much.**

**Anyways here is chapter 8!**

* * *

Another bright beautifull day has begun! The mane 7 were ready for school and had all gathered together for breakfast at Pinkie's kitchen table

"Breakfast is served!" Pinkie said bringing in two plates full of pancakes. She placed them on the table before going and grabbing fruit and whipped cream in.

Everyone grabbed a few pancakes placing them on their plates and putting fruit and whipped cream on them.

Meanwhile Pinkie was stacking her pancakes up high

"Pinkie?" Flutters asked quietly "I was just wondering what type of pancakes are these?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"These are my new, Every berry any chip surprise!" Pinkie awnsered happily before leanimg over and whispering to Susnset "The surprise I I lost a mesuring spoon in the batter." She went back to her seat and spoke normal again "Somepony is going to ger a verry specail pancake!"

Twilight thought this seemed familiar in a way. Iit could have been something simillar to when she and he pony freinds had a pancake party, though she was too tired to pay much attention then.

She began to eat her pancakes and so did everyone else.

Good morning Pinkie and Pinkie's freinds." Maud spoke in her usual monotone voice as she came into the room.

"Morning Maud!" Pinkie beamed after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. "I made you some pancakes"

"Thanks Pinkie." Maud said before sitting in her seat. She ate a couple of little bired before placin her littlw pebble pet, Boulder, infront of the plate of pancakes for him to finish it. (Eventhough he is a pebble and can't eat.)

"So Maud you going to the Spring Fling?" Pinke asked exitedly.

"You know I will." She spoke still monotonous.

"Cool!" Pinkie smiled

Twilight couldnt help but remember the most recent gala in equestria. Hopefull there wasn't a new studenr at the school who was named the Smooze. A redo of tje last gala would be... interesting. Luckily she knew if Fluttershy went with anyone to this Spring Fling... It would be Discord, it was pretty obvious. Besided Twilight hadn't seen anyone who wewn looked remotely like that Tree... Embrace? Thats what she remembered that hippy pony's name to be. She should pay more attention to these things.

They all continued their breakfast together talking with one another.

* * *

Later the 7 were walking to school. When they were by the portal Spike hopped out of Twilight's backpack and walked over to it

"See you later" The dog called before walking into it.

"Where the hay is he going?" AJ asked

"Something came up and my pony freind requested rhat he help fix it so that I could stay with you." Twilight explained.

"Well thats considerate." Susnset said before checking the time on her phone. "Oh, shoot! We need to go before we are late to our classes!"

Lets meet up at lunch, at our usual table!" Rainbow said before running off top speed for fun.

Everyone aggreed with what rainbow had said and then left to go to thier own classes.

* * *

Fluttershy had a free period on the morning and she used that time to take care of her little animal freinds who all stayed at the CHS gardens. Not mant students went there wich is why she enjoyed it so much. It was quiet and peacefull just what she liked.

She fed most of her little animal freinds but was having trouble with on particular bunny. 'Angle'.

She was trying to give him carrots but he refused to eat them!

"Please Angle just a few bites?" Fluttershy insisted.

He shook his head vigorously

"Two bites?" She offered, he was still refusing.

"One bite?" He remaind rhe stubborn brat we all se him as and refused to eat.

"How anout just one little tiny nibble?" She half pleaded. Angle, getting tired of this, shook his head one final time before kicking the carrot ar Fluttershy's face!

"Oh, Angel please come back" she called seeing the bunny was hopping away. He ignored her and continued out of her sight.

"You know, you should just leave that deamon alone and let him eat when he gets hungry." A freindly voice suggested.

Fluttershy sighed and turned towards him "I suppose you're right Discord"

"Of course I'm right my dear" He scoffed playfully.

Fluttershy softly smiled at him. She liked her freind, though she really wanted to be more than friends, houghthough they had only met not too long ago. In the time they spent together she had gotten to know one another.

Discord walked over and sat by Fluttershy in the soft heeen grass. This made Fluttershy blush a bit, only from the closeness of them.

They sat in silence for a little.

Discord began to think of the shy girl next to him. She was so kind and sweet, even to him! He had always been hated and rejected because of his oddities. But Fluttershy, she treated him with the kindness he had never been shown in his life. That was one reason he had began to like her as more then a freind. Discord wanted to know if she felt the same but, he also didn't want to. If she didn't feel the same, if she thought him weird for feeling that way or if she just rejected his affections... he just wouldn't be able to handle it. Though he wouldn't tell her yet, there was something he wanted to ask her.

"Hey, Flutters?"

"Yes?" Fluttershy turned to her freind with a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

"I was wondering, that is if you would like to..." He paused, it was not too late to ask her a different question. He shook his head deciding against that "Would you like to mabey... go to the Spring Fling with me?" He said the last part quickly.

Fluttershy stared at him in shock. She hadn't expected that mabey she had heard him wrong. No, she heard him correctly there was no doubt about that.

After seeing Fluttershy's reaction and her not saying anything for a while discord began to regret asking. He assumed her silence meant 'no' so he began to stand up.

"I see how it is... if you dont want to come with me I understand" He said sadly as he began to walk away but Fluttershy grabed his hand stopping him. He turned to look at her and in a bolt of pink and yellow he was encased in a hug

""I'd love to go with you" Fluttershy exclaimed before she realized she was hugging him. She quickly pulled away an adorable blush on her cheeks

He chuckled at her adorable blush and was glad she had accepted. Mabey there was a chance she. Could return his feelings.

"I cant wait my dear" he said in a gentle voice once again locking gazes with her for what seemed like hours bur was rwally a few seconds.

After a little they began to finish taking care of shy's animals.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was at the soccer feild all alone. None of the other players were there, mostly because there was still a half hour till practice started. She still liked being there so early even if she waited for a while, she had nothing else to do.

For a while she had been playing her guitair, though though she didn't do it 'awesome' enough to gain the usual pony ears wings and tail. Thoigh she sppn got board so she bagan to slowly play more notes and at a faster pace than before. Pretty soon her light strumming rurned into epic shredding as she gained her wings and tail making her look about 20% cooler

When she finished her pony features dissipated.

"That whole wings and tail thing still confuses me" Soarin said from behind her.

Rainbow hadnt noticed him there so his sudden comment startled her a little though she didn't jump.

"It confuses me too but it's pretty awesome and I've learned not to question it." Rainbow replied.

"Yah, it is awesome" Soarin aggread with the rainbow haired girl.

"So, why are you here..." She paused to look at what time it was on her phone "25 minutes early?" She asked him.

"Oh, right..." he was reminded of what he wanted to ask her. He had forgotten when he saw her playing her guitar. "I just came to ask you if you would like to join me for the Spring Fling in a few days?"

"Sure why not?" Rainbow said nonchalantly, though she was shouting in joy in her mind from being asked by her crush and rhe most aweaome boy at CHS

"Cool." He was also ecstatic that he would get to spend that night with Rainbow dash. "So want to play a game of 1 on 1 till its time for actual practice to start?" Soarin offered

"Of course!" She said before grabbing a ball and both went to the middle of the feild to start their match

* * *

Sunset was once again in one of the many music rooms along with Vynl. With the dance being only a ew days away she was determined to finish her surprise for her freinds to thank them for everything they had done for her.

"Ok, I think I have something for that part" she said after finding a place lyrics were began to sing the part.

'_Twilight Sparkle is a princess who shines _

_Fluttershy is so sweet and kind. _

_Apple Jack has that Country flair_

_Rarity knows just what to wear_

_Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side_

_No one is more fun than Pinkie Pie"_

Vynl nodded in aggreement to Suset's choice of lyrics.

"Well I guess we have the music figured out and the lyrics. Thanks for the help" Sunset thanked her

"Dont mention it" Vynl replied with a casual shrug. "Always willing to help a freind"

"Well I'll see you later" Sunset smiled ans turned heading for the door.

* * *

Rarity was done with her freinds dresses along with many other dresses for the Sping dance. She gazed pridefully at her fantastic work.

"Oh Rarity my dear, these are absolutely lovely!" Fancy Pants exclaimed in awe of her work

"Thank you." Rarity beamed "I think my freinds will love them.

"Of course they will" Fancy pants assured her.

Oh, you always say the nicest things" Rarity smiled as he put his arm around her.

* * *

Not much to say about what AJ did exept that she went to help eith decoration.

* * *

Pinkie and Cheese weere just about done with everything for the dance. All the two had to do was finish with rhe sound systems and finish the lighting and everything eoild be perfect fot rhe fling wich was stil a few days away.

"I dont remember ever getring a party done rhes fast, well exept the first time Twilight came but really the ENTIRE school helped!" Pinkie marveled at the work they had done together as rhe perfect party planning team.

"Well with the two of us anything can get done!" Cheese smirked

"You are just so amazing!" Pinkoe exclaimed as she hugged him for no real reason.

"Right back at you" he responded cheerfully..

The two then went beck to finishing preperations lfor what would be one of the best nights ever!

* * *

**Yay! Finally I can get back to actually writing this! Next chapter Is going to be a bit... different and yah I hope I can get it up soon.**

**So, I never got any guwsses on why Spike left. If you guys have a guess as to why please comment and who knows you may be right... ;) **

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi there! Because I have finished editing and I am happy about it I have a somewhat specail chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed were all walking (well scoots was riding her Scooter but at a slow walking speed) through the halls just chatting with one another.

"So anyone here been asked to the dance?" Apple Bloom asked curiously

"My gosh why does everyone caee so much about beinf asked to the dance?" Scoots asked in frilustration.

"Oh come on, it's fun being able to go with someone to a specail event. Especaily if it's someone you like!" Sweetie sighed dreamily. She knew exactly who she wanted to go to the dance with. Though he hadnt asked her yet she could feel he was going to... soon.

Scootaloo did a fake gag thing to show how mushy she thought it was.

"Oh come on Scoots" Babs nudged her "Rainboelw Dash is goin' to the dance with that Soarin guy"

"Yah, well he's kindof awesome like Rainbow." Scootaloo frowned

"So?" Sweetie asked

"Ther is no one in this whole school who would be awesome enough for me to go tho the dance with." The orange girl groaned.

"What about Rumble?" Apple Bloom smirked causing Scoots to freeze in her place.

"He... wel, I... uh..." Scootaloo stammered causing her freinds to giggle. "Oh, shut up!" She exclaimed

"Well what if I asked you to come with me?" Someone voiced behind her "If I asked you would you come with me?"

Scootaloo turned around and saw the grey boy with datker grey hair. "Uh... Hi Rumble" Scootaloo smiled nervously "How long have you been there?"

"I asked you a question first." He smirked and Scootaloo blushed causing her Crusader freinds to giggle again

Scootaloo frowned at all of them. She did secretly have a crush on him and she would _totally_ go to rhe dance with him. She jisr didn't want any one, especaily him, to know that.

"So if I asked you... would you come with me?" He asked again

"You arent going to stop asking till I awnser... are you?" She asked feeling annoyed. He shook his head. "Ugh! Fine if ypu asked I would!" She blurted astee she had been annoyed.

"Great see you on saturday!" He smirked "I'll pick you up about 6"

"Wait... what!" Scootaloo asked in surprise. But he already began walking away.

"Looks like yall got a date" AB commented with a smirk

Scoots groaned in frustration for the third (or fourth) time "Well, you satisfied?" She asked still verry annoyed. The three others nodded.

* * *

Sweetie Belle was walking alone. Her other freinds had orher things to do so they aggreed to meet up at lunch later.

She walked starting at the floor not paying attention where she was going. Eventually she bumped into something, or someone, who had also not been paying attention. The collision caused both to fall to the floor.

The person she had run inti let out a gasp and quickly stood up

"Oh mu, Sweetie Belle I am so sorry!" He exclaimed while helping her stand up.

Sweetie knew that voice. The sound of it made her smile. She looked up and saw the brown boy with mahogany colored hair with oeange streaks and a orange and yellow propellor hat.

**(sorry I couldnt contain myself... *Flash back to BoD ep3 ... Discord: Oh look a pony with a propeller hat! *snaps* Button: Help! Ah! What's happening! *later* Button: Help... I'm still hanging up here!) **

"Are you okay?" He asked once sweetie Belle was on her feet.

The girl with the curly pink and purple mane nodded "I'm fine Button"

"Good, I am glad you arent hurt." He smiled "though I dont think the same can be said for my DS..."

"Oh, I am so sorry" Sweetie bell apoligized knowing how much he loved videogames

"Eh, it was old. I was going to sell it soon anyways" He replied before his carmel colered eyes met her soft green ones.

"You know, I am actually glad I bumped into you" He smiled not breaking eye contact.

"Why?" She asked curiously

"Well I was wondering... would you like to be my date to the dance?" Button Mash asked nervously

"Oh yes!" Sweetie exclaimed in excitement "I would _love_ to!"

"Cool!" He beamed "And one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Would you mabey like to come to my hose later and play Minecraft or something?"

Sweetie giggled a little on the inside. She knew he was going to ask her to join him in some sort of video game. "Again, I would love to"

"Cool, see ya larer then?" He said. She nodded and he then headed down the hall way.

Sweetie smiled. She was going to the dance with her one and only crush! She squealed in exitement. Luckily Rarity had made dresses for her and her fellow crusaders. And they were all so beautifull.

She couldnt wait!

* * *

Apple bloom and babs were together walking through the halls.

"So is there anyone you want to go to the dance with?" Babs asked her cousin in her usual Manehattan accent

AB nodded sheepishly "Yah"

"Cool, who?" Babs continued.

"I'd rarher not say." AB said somewhat embarresed. She had a massive crush bur didnt want anyone to know.

"Well, I'll respect your privacy and let you keep it a secret." Babs said patrinf her on the back

"How 'bout you?" AB asked her cousin

"Oh, actually Featherweight already asked me." Babd confessed.

"Good for you" AB smiled at her cousin as the continued walking down the halls

"Ello Apple Bloom." A voice with a british accent said behind the two girls.

AB turned and looked at the boy. He had white skin and chocolate colered eyes and hair. He also has a strange brown spot around his eye.

"H-hi Pipsqueak" AB smiled nervously. She always did this while she was around him. She was suprised no one caught on to the fact she had a crush on him.

"So, I was wondering, If you dont already have a date to the dance mabey you would like to come with me?" Pip asked

"Wait... You want me to go with you?" She asked not sure she heard him right. It was just too good to be true!

"Yep." He nodded "If you don't want to go I understand"

"Are you kiding I'd love to go with you!" She beamed.

"Cool" He smiled back. He was just as happy as she was that they would be going together.

"Well, I'll see you around!" Pipsqueak said before turning and leaving.

"Oh, you totally got a crush on him!" Babs teased "I cant beleive I didn't notice it till now!"

Apple Bloom glared ar her cousin in a teasing way "Dont say it so loud. I dont want the whole school to know"

Thos caused them to begin laighing as they finally made it to one of their classes.

* * *

**Well now the CMC have dates! I couldn't leave them out it would ne mean. We are only a few chapters away from the dance(I think)! Shippings: ButtonBelle PipBloom Rumbaloo and BabsXFeatherweight :) **

** Soooooo, any guesses on what the dresses for all the girls (mainly the Main 6 and the CMC, minus babs) are? I could give you a hint but I wont. ;) O:-) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Man It has been so long, I forgot what I've already done in this story... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All of the girls met at lunch like they agreed and were now just siting and talking to each other.

"Oh girls I finished your dresses today" Rarity told them with a smile "I am sure you will absolutely love them."

"Of course we will. Anything made by you is always amazing!" Pinkie said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh you are too nice." Rarity smiled

"I cant wait to see them! Can we see them today? Oh how about after school?" Pinkie cried almost jumping out of her seat.

"Whoa Pinkie calm down." Rarity said before answering pinkies question "I will be pretty busy today so I might not get the chance to show you but I will try."

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered

"So anything new happen in the past couple of hours?" AJ asked

"Well uh... Soarin asked me to the dance earlier." Rainbow announced

The girls smiled

"I knew it!" Twilight exclaimed and pumped her fist.

"Knew what?" Rainbow asked

"That you like each other. Remember?" Twilight explained

"Oh yah that's right." Rainbow said remembering the night twilight had gotten there.

"Anyone else get asked?" Sunset questioned

Fluttershy slowly raised her hand

"Oh really?" Rarity asked taking notice of Fluttershy's raised hand "Who, may I ask, asked you?"

"Discord." Fluttershy said quietly while hiding behind her pink hair, though there was a cute little smile that nobody else saw.

"Oh. you two are going to have so much fun together!" Pinkie squealed then she gasped dramatically "Oh, you might even K-..."

"No, bad Pinkie!" A magenta girl with teal and turquoise mane er... hair (She was part of a band mentioned earlier in this story, that would be playing at the spring fling) shouted angrily at the party girl "No spoiling the story!"

"Aww, but it's fun!" She pouted

"No, no more breaking the fourth wall!"

"THe fourth what?" Rainbow asked

Neither paid attention to the blue girl and continued their argument

"If you do it again I will erase your memory and send you to another land!" She threatened

"What?" Sunset asked only to be ignored like Rainbow

"You just referenced one of your other fics Marina." PInkie giggled

"Pinkie! In all fics I am in, my name is Creative!" She corrected

"Oops. Sorry Creative" Pinkie apoligised "Hey, can I spoil the sequel?"

"NO!" Creative shouted

"How about AJ's date?"

"No chance!"

"How about...?"

"Pinkie you will spoil nothing or I wont let you go to the dance with Cheese!" She threatened once again

Pinkie Pie smirked "Cheese hasn't asked me yet!" She squealed

"My gosh!" She face palmed "You have me spoiling my own story!" She said before angrily walking away

All sat in an awkward, _very_ awkward, silence not knowing what that was about and really not understanding what they meant.

"Okay..." Sunset said uncomfortably

"That was interesting..." Twi stared at where the girl had walked to then at pinkie

"Do you know her?" AJ asked

"Not really." The party girl answered "She's just the person controlling every moment of our lives, and who we like and whatnot."

All the girls were about to say something about that when Twi interrupted

"Oh, Spike should be coming back in a few minuets! We need to meet him by the portal."

* * *

And so the girls were at the portal a few minuets later waiting for the return of the dog/dragon.

Very soon there was a flash of light and spike came out of the portal though he wasn't exactly a dog...

"Oh, Twi!" He greeted "You wouldn't believe what happened. There were these things called Daleks, I think he talked at like 90 miles per hour so I couldn't really understand what he was talking about, and they were attacking Equestria! Luckily Derpy and Doctor Whoves were able to stop them..." It was then he noticed all the girls starting at him strangely

"What?" He asked nervously "Is something wrong?"

"Spike... No offense but what happened to you?" Twi asked

"What?" Spike asked once again

Rarity pulled a handheld mirror out of her pocket and handed it to spike

Spike took it and the first thing he noticed was that he had... hands? He opened it and looked at himself in the mirror. He was definitely not a dog. He had purple skin and green hair though his eyes were the same as in Equestria, those dragon eyes. He next noticed he was standing on two feet, not on four doggy paws. He had a light green hoodie and dark purple jeans.

He actually looked kind-of cute... In AJ's mind ;)

When Spike realized he was a human now he knew exactly how that happened "Discord!" the now teenage boy groaned

"What?" All the girls asked

"I am going back to Equestria for a minute" Spike frowned as he walked to the portal only to find that it was closed!

"Uh... Twilight" He said nervously "The portal's... closed."

"What?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Yah it's closed and it's going to be closed until..."

_'Pinkie!' _An invisible voice that only Pinkie heard shouted angrily

"Oops, sorry Marina" Pinkie said sheepishly

"Who?" Spike asked confused

"Don't question it and ya wont get a headache." AJ warned him "It's just her being her."

"I know." Spike replied

* * *

**Hi! Wha'sup! Hope you all have enjoyed this so far! **

**Just so you know, before entering through the portal spike was turned into a pony by master of chaos himself. When he crossed through to the human world he became a human! Yay!**

**Anyways please review! Follow and Fave as well! Bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I have a goal to finish this story by the end of the year and hopefully I can complete that goal. ****I only have a little more than a month though... **

**And there is a time skip.**

* * *

Everything was ready for the dance even if it wasn't for a few more days. The decorations were perfect, Rarity had made many wonderful dresses for her friends and others who had wanted outfits.

The only thing that needed to be done was baking desserts, but that was going to be done on the day of the dance so that things would be fresh and better tasting.

Pinkie and Cheese left the gym where the dance was to be held. All the volunteers had already left but, as head of the party planning committee, the two party people stayed behind to make sure everything was absolutely _perfect._

They left hand in hand and begun to walk down the halls.

"So, Pinkie?" Cheese asked

"Yah?" Pinkie responded, knowing exactly what the other party planner was going to ask because she liked to break the fourth wall even though it annoys the author and spoils the story a bit.

"I know you don't have a date for the dance, so I was wondering if maybe we could go together?"

"Absolutely!" Pinkie Pie squealed, then... "I knew you would still have me go to the dance with him! You just love this ship to much!"

_"It's not to late to backspace this bit and have Cheese say he's transferring to a new school halfway across Equestria"_

"You wouldn't do that" Pinkie Pie retorted, Cheese didn't entirely understand what was happening. For a moment he actually considered that Pinkie may have been going crazy... but that was just the way she was.

_"You're right, Cheese is too awesome so instead..._

* * *

It was now the day of the dance, well night actually. Girls from CHS were all at the boutique getting prepared. Rarity was helping girls prepare when her 6 friends entered.

"Hello girls." Rarity called "I'll be with you in a moment."

The 6 older girls talked for a while until Rarity came in

"Come on! It's time to get ready!" Rarity squealed as she led her friends and the CMC to another room.

Rarity pulled out all the dresses she had made for them and handed each to the girls they were for.

They each walked into a dressing room to go change.

Pinkie Pie was the first one out, she had a yellow knee length skirt with orange polka dots and her shirt was purple and white striped with a yellow jacket, here shoes were also yellow and had purple and white lace around the top and the heels were purple and white peppermints, and Rarity gave her purple and white peppermint earrings to match.

Next out was Rainbow who's dress had a sleeveless orange top that was held up by a lighter orange ribbon around her neck. The skirt was made with glittering purple fabric that overlapped crème colored fabric she also had glittering purple flats.

Twilight was next with a long light blue dress with short sleeves, the neck of it was lined with darker blue flowere and so was the bottom of the dress, around here waist was an orange ribbon tied into a big bow in the back. She had light and dark blue heels as well

Apple Jack's dress had a green top with slightly poufy sleeves the neck line was red and had a rose in it. her skirt was made out of green and red fabrics and had 3 roses attached at certain points, she was holding her hat in her hand because rarity had made a green top hat with an apple on it, for her and she had cowgirl boots on.

Sunset Shimmer had a glittering black dress with glittering red sleeves and a yellow ribbon around her waist. And her shoes were glittering red and yellow heels

Rarity's dress was probably most complicated and detailed, it was long dark purple with lighter purple and blue diamond pattern along the end of it she had frilly blue lace around her waist and the top was lined with a blue necklace that had little pink diamonds on it, and here shoes were glittering blue heels.

Finally, there was Fluttershy, her dress was peacock themed, it had a dark blur top with green at the end of the sleeves. It also had green fabric around the neck. The skirt part had peacock feathers overlapping, and being overlapped by, green fabric she also had a hair clip with two peacock feathers extending out of a little flower with a green butterfly in the center and her shoes were blue and green platform heels with little peacock fathers around her ankles

Rarity then helped them do their hair. Pinkie had two pigtails, Twilight had a bun type hairstyle, AJ and Rainbow's hair were slightly curled, Rarity curled hers more than usual, sunset's hair was left down and Fluttershy had a side-bun.

* * *

After all the girls were done and ready with hair done and makeup on (Exept for rainbow who refused) the all sat on the couches in the boutique waiting for their dates to come to pick them up. They had all rented a limo to take them to thee school like the first school dance they went to.

"So, I'm just making sure I know who you are going with," Sunset spoke "Twilight and Flash,"

"Yep." Twilight nodded

"Rainbow and Soarin,"

"Yah," Rainbow replied

"Rarity and Fancy Pants" There was a nod from Rarity "Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich"

"Yesindeedily" Pinkie beamed

"And then Fluttershy and Discord."

"Yah."

"I honestly think you two are the cutest couple at this school" Sunset comented

Fluttershy blushed "Were not technically a couple yet."

Sunset was about so say something else when she was interrupted by Twilight "Wait, AJ are you going with anyone?"

"Yes, actually." The farm girl nodded

"Who?" They all asked

"Well, it was sort of last-minute." AJ confessed "But I'm going with Spike."

"Seriously?." Twilight asked in shock "I never would've guessed that."

"I know right." AJ chucled

"So what do you think is going to happen at this Spring Fling?" Rarity asked

"I hope it's not a repeat of that gala Twilight went to in her world were Discord was so jealous that Fluttershy didn't invite him to the gala so he let the Smooze free!" Pinkie said very quickly without any breaths.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that." Twilight commented, trying to understand Pinkie Pie has harder than... Yah, there was no way to describe it.

Fluttershy just stared at the party girl "What did you say about me and Discord"?"

"Nothing!" Pinkie chimed.

"Okay..."

* * *

**I know it's not a great place to end the chapter I just wanted to get this out! There's only about 3 or 4 more chapters left in this story! Yay!**


End file.
